


Go To A Justin Bieber Concert With Me

by pigtalemydarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigtalemydarling/pseuds/pigtalemydarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hates Harry, but Harry keeps being incredibly nice to Zayn. Will he love him eventually?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To A Justin Bieber Concert With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted this to me on tumblr and I did post it there already. Hope it is any goood :))

“God, can’t you ever just shut the fuck up?” Zayn grumbled.

“Zayn! Don’t do that now.”

“Liam, he is fucking annoying!”

“Why am I annoying?” Harry, with his green puppy eyes blinking in Zayn’s direction, asked.

-

“Hey Zayn. I made us dinner.”

“Harry, why are you in my house? I thought I gave everyone a key except you.”  
Zayn smirked while he said it, despite how much he’d just hurt Harry with this.

“Look Zayn. I know you hate me and everything, but we are still in the same band you know? And at least I can say I’m trying. You, on the other hand, are just pitying yourself and you keep dragging me down in your pity party or whatever you’d like to call it. You, Zayn Malik, are a bitch and I think I don’t even want to be your friend.” Harry started walking towards the door but Zayn stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“What did you make?” He asked.

“Your favourite…” Harry looked down at Zayn’s hand, which was touching his wrist. Fire. Fire was burning inside Harry. A fire that needed release but it instead was slowly burning out. No he didn’t like Zayn any less. But he did feel hurt every time Zayn started picking out on him. Though, with one look in Zayn’s dark brown eyes he would cross the line again and do everything Zayn’d say.

“You’re still annoying, but let’s just eat it, okay?” Zayn smiled.

“How am I annoying?” Harry, with his green puppy eyes blinking in Zayn’s direction, asked.

—

“Zayn! Look what I’ve bought us.” Harry cheered while he walked in searching for Zayn.

“Harry? God, you scared me. Never heard of a doorbell?”

“Here.” Harry handed Zayn one ticket for Justin Bieber’s concert of that night.

“What? How did you get this? I thought it was sold out?” He didn’t show it, but inside he was quietly fangirling.

“It was, but I have my connections. So? You coming or what?”

“Of course! What time will everyone be ready?”

“Everyone? Ooh… I mean- I just got two Zayn. For you and me… I’m sorry, I should have said it before.” Harry immediately felt sorry. He knew he didn’t have to, but did anyways. He always makes Zayn mad…

“What? Why do you ask me? We don’t even like each other!”

“I know you like Justin.”

“Ok, I’ll go. But you really should think before you handle next time. It’s annoying.”

“How am I annoying?” Harry, with his green puppy eyes blinking in Zayn’s direction, asked.

 

-

 

“Flowers? How cute! Thanks mate.” Louis accepted the flowers from the delivery boy and walked inside with a curious glance between his four best friends.

“Guys, I have flowers for one of you. Who guesses right gets a kiss from me.”

“No one wants a kiss from you Lou.” Harry chuckled.

“I think it’s from Danielle for Paynster.” Zayn offered.

“Wrong.” Louis got totally into his job, the quizmaster (or something along those lines).

“From Demi, for me.” Niall glanced at Louis hopefully.

“Keep dreaming, Blondie.”

“Those are just the most perfect flowers ever. These white ones are my favourite. Say they are for me and I’ll love that person forever.” Zayn, who was now next to Louis, pulled out the card with a crappy handwriting on it.

‘How am I annoying? -H’

Zayn’s face turned red and looked at Harry with absolute horror in his eyes. Did he have to love Harry for forever now? Really?

“Harry… you aren’t annoying. I’m sorry. Honestly. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sick of it Zayn. All I do is showing you how much I care and how much I love you. And what do I get back? Hate. Every single day. I don’t believe that you are really sorry. How can those flowers suddenly change your mind?”

“The flowers didn’t change my mind. You did Harry.”

“What is this? A romantic movie? I need popcorn.” Louis suddenly interrupted.

“How did I change your mind?”

“Cards, dinner, tickets for Justin’s concert, flowers. I just… it’s how much you care about me. You always felt the need to show me that you are not annoying. I like that but it is enough. Enough pretending. I hated you because you were always hooking up with random birds and I don’t want to hear these stories about how good of a blowjob you got. I’m jealous okay… and- I’m really sorry for hurting your feelings. I’ll just take a break and after that everything will be okay again.” Zayn felt like his head was about to explode. The thoughts running through his mind and everything he’d want to say to Harry was inside and couldn’t come out. Or maybe he didn’t want it to come out. No.

“But you always act like you hate me. That is not really a way to show how much you actually care, you know?”

“butIloveyouandyoudon’tlovemesoImustactlikeIhateyousoIcanforgetyoufaster.” Zayn said in one breath. Probably no one could understand what he said.

“What if I love you too? Am I still annoying if we get together?” Harry seemed to be confident.

“Maybe not…” Zayn looked Harry in the eyes for the first time now. Shy but that was normal for Zayn in a situation like this.

“Zayn! Just kiss him already, this movie gets boring.” Louis, who threw a handful of popcorn at Zayn’s head, joked.

“We could listen to Lou?”

“Best thing you’ve ever suggested.” With that, Zayn closed the space between them and intertwined in a passionate kiss. A kiss was full of relief and love.

With cheering in the background from the other lads, Louis’ romantic movie had a happy ending…

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: woah-zarry


End file.
